


Ice Cream

by astrothsknot



Category: The Black Donnellys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot





	Ice Cream

Title: Ice-cream  
Fandom: The Black Donnellys  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Tommy/Jenny  
For spiritofk

7

They’re just kids y’know, playin’ Spin the Bottle.

Joey’s hoping it’ll land on him. He doesn’t want to kiss Meara Portillo, but it’ll get her back for that game of Chase the Boys. Girls are icky and he’d rather shoot some hoops, but it’ll be funny when she runs screaming for Father Veron. Or Sister Peter-Paul. Prob’ly get both, they’re always together.

Jenny spins the bottle and Meara Portillo shuts her eyes tight.

It lands on Tommy.

Tommy and Jenny look at each other for a moment, before Jimmy shoves their faces together, holdin’ them there for a moment. Their lips meet, pursed like in an old movie.

“Taking too fuckin’ long,” Says Jimmy, the eldest one there.

They stay like that till he lets them go.

“I’ll tell Ma you swore,” threatens Sean. “Unless you buy us all ice cream in the diner.”

For years afterward, Tommy will swear that Jenny tastes like ice cream.

14

They’re fourteen, all hopped up on hormones and booze, really shitty vodka, but who cares? It all gets you drunk in the end.

Jenny’s loaded and Tommy offers to see her home - well someone has to, before she winds up in the river.

They’re stumbling all over the road and the street, they’re both as bad as each other, giggling like loons when they lurch into some doorway and somehow, they’re kissing.

Just like that.

Jenny’s got Tommy pressed against the wood and he can feel everything. The handle pressing into his kidneys and jenny - oh God, Jenny! - pressed all along the front of his body as she kisses him, hard and desperate.

Her tongue slides along his teeth, her lips soft against his, even though there’s an urgency in the way she moves them, working them against his mouth.

Tommy’s trying to remember all the advice Jimmy’s given him and suddenly it doesn’t matter as his tongue just takes on a life of its own, slipping under Jenny’s, like he’s licking an ice cream. She shudders against him and oh fuck!

He breaks off and starts licking and kissing along her throat or some combo of the two that’s got Jenny writhing against him. Sweet Jesus, her skin tastes amazing…

The door opens and they stumble through the gap, not noticing the carpet they’ve landed on.

They do notice Father Veron and Sister Peter-Paul looking at them, all thin lipped disapproval. They don’t notice that the nun’s blouse is buttoned up wrong.

21

Jenny excuses herself from the party and leaves early. She’s came, she’s seen.

So did the entire neighbourhood. It’s not every day that Ferdinand Veron and Elizabeth Daniels, who used to be a priest and a nun are going to have a christening. At least not their own kid.

It’s depressing her, truth be told. She wishes it was her.

“Hey, Jenny! Need a ride?” Tommy pulls up beside her. “Look like you could do with a friendly face.”

Jenny says nothing, just waits for a moment before she gets in the car.

He drives to a park and there’s an ice cream vendor just shutting up. Tommy leaves Jenny for a moment and comes back with two snowcones, drizzled in strawberry sauce. He hands one to her, licks his own. He leaves a smear of vanilla and strawberry on his lips and chin, gives a little smile, like her expects her to laugh at his tomfoolery.

Jenny doesn’t. Instead she learns across and licks the ice-cream from his chin. He closes his eyes as the rough of her tongue scrapes across his skin. It tingles where she’s been.

Tommy feels a gentle pressure where her lips follow her tongue. It makes him shiver.

She moves up to his lips, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth, licking off the ice-cream. She sucks hard enough that he can feel his lips begin a swell, till they feel too big for the flesh they cover, pressing up against her teeth.

Jenny finally lets his lips go, shifts her head so her tongue slips into his mouth, gentle, like a butterfly. His head spins with the sensation, quivering with the tickle spreading out, wildfire along the roof of his mouth.

Jenny always did taste of ice-cream.


End file.
